The operation of many electronic circuits includes charging capacitive loads to a desired voltage level. To calibrate this capacitive load charging, these electronic circuits often perform an iterative process of charging the capacitive loads and then comparing the resulting voltage of the charge capacitive load to the desired voltage level. For instance, during load charge calibration an electronic circuit charges a capacitive load, checks the resulting voltage across the capacitive load, and then recharges the capacitive load in an attempt to more closely charge the capacitive load to the desired voltage level. The electronic circuits perform this process iteratively until the voltage across the capacitive load corresponds to the desired voltage level. Although these systems can charge their capacitive loads to the desired voltage level, it often takes many iterations to accomplish, which is both time-consuming and a waste of system resources.